Lady Liberty
by yaoiforever666
Summary: Claire McKinnon has just been elected as the USA's first female president. However, nothing could prepare her for a certain hamburger-loving man waiting for her at the White House, ready to inform her just what being the President of the U.S.A. really means. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle Rated T for possible violence romance in the future.
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Man

Claire McKinnon has just been elected as the United States of America's first female president. However, nothing could prepare her for a certain hamburger-loving man waiting for her at the White House, ready to inform her just what being the President of the U.S.A. really means. Follow Claire and her family as they meet America and the countries of the world, while trying to deal with all the problems that being the Presidential family brings. With all the danger and chaos, will the McKinnon family make it through their first term of Presidency?

Rated T for possible violence and romance in the future. There will be pairings (Ameripan, FRUK, Gerita, Canada/Prussia for instance), but nothing too racy... probably 3 This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle~ Rate and Review! :D 3

Chapter 1: The Mystery Man

Claire McKinnon was completely and utterly exhausted. It had been a long and grueling campaign, but tonight had proved that it had all been worth it. She had just been elected as the 45th President of the United States of America. If she wasn't so drained, she might have done a victory dance in the limo she was now slumped in. Instead, she had a 15 year old boy snoozing on her shoulder, and a 5 year old girl snoring lightly in her lap. Alexander and Molly, her pride and joy. Her children have been so supportive of her through it all, and when Claire was announced as the winning candidate, they were screaming and hugging the life out of her. Now they were out cold with exhaustion. Even their golden retriever, Argon, was out for the count, head lolling in Alex's lap.

"Ms. McKinnon, we will be arriving at the White House shortly." said a CIA agent in the shotgun seat of the limo. "I know you must be exhausted, but there is one appointment that you must keep when we arrive." "That's alright, Harold." said Claire. She was fully prepared to be up and about at a moment's notice. "Who will I be meeting?" Harold was silent for a moment, before saying carefully, "He would rather introduce himself to you, Ms. McKinnon. But I will say this; he is the most important man that you will ever meet." Claire raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's rather dramatic." Harold laughed, "Yes, I suppose it is. But then again, he is a very dramatic man." Claire noted the fondness in the agent's voice as he talked about this mystery man. "This man must be something if you speak so fondly of him, Harold." Harold smiled again, the limo now turning into the White House driveway. "Trust me, Ms. McKinnon. When you meet him, it will be impossible for you to dislike him." Interesting.

The limo stopped. Harold got out of the limo, opening Claire's door moments later. "If it is alright with you, I will escort the children to bed. It is imperative that you go to this appointment at once. He will be waiting for you in the Oval Office." Full of curiosity, Claire hesitated a moment, looking at her sleeping children, before turning and walking up the stairs to the magnificent White House, another CIA agent escorting her to the Oval Office.

Ten minutes later, they were finally outside the grand doors of the Oval Office. Claire turned to the agent, and she must have looked a bit nervous, because the agent smiled at her reassuringly before opening the door. Claire took a deep breath, before walking inside to meet the person who was apparently the most important man she would ever meet. The door closed behind her. Claire's eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. Not of the room, no, but of the man. He was on the balcony, his back was towards her as he watched the celebratory fireworks boom and flash in the sky. He was blond, with one piece of hair sticking up in the front. He was muscular and tall. Judging from his excitement and laugh as he watched the fireworks, Claire could tell he was quite young. "Excuse me?" said Claire, walking forward. The man turned, and Claire felt something inside of her connect. Bright azure eyes glinted from behind glasses, the dazzling smile glinting in the light. This face, this person, so young, yet with such old eyes…. Something about this person was so endearing and familiar to Claire, yet she had never met this man in her life. Before she could say anything else, the man walked toward her in springing steps, thrust his hand forward, and said, "Hello, Ms. President. I'm the United States of America."


	2. Chapter 2: My Country

Chapter Two: My Country

Claire blinked, staring silently at the man before her. She had heard a load of BS in her lifetime, but this one might have to take the cake. However, not one to judge or jump to conclusions, she merely studied the young man before her. "Is that so. Interesting." She said stoically, watching as the man's smile fell a little. She was a politician and a mother: she had heard it all, and all that was left was for the man to crack. If this was a ploy, she would find out. "Um, yeah." The man said, shuffling awkwardly. He glanced at the woman curiously. Her eyes seemed to be boring into his, the gaze of a mother's eyes searching over her child. Those green eyes… that gaze… they were so much like-

"Prove it." America started, wrenched from his thoughts. "Wh-what?" "If you indeed are the United States of America, and you expect me to believe you, please prove it." She gave him a stern glare, but it wasn't as strong as the curious and excited smile on her face. Dang, this lady was a tough cookie. America smiled. He liked her.

"Very well!" He said dramatically, running to one of the bookshelves. He pulled out an ancient looking album, and carefully handed it to Claire. She opened it, and was shocked. It was a small drawing of George Washington and the young man before her. The paper was clearly very old, yellowed and ripped. The next picture was of the young man with John Adams, then Thomas Jefferson. As she flipped through the pages and pictures turned into photographs, the photographs bettering in quality, she saw one president after another, each with the man standing before her. Barely aging, always smiling, this man had known centuries of presidents, had lived hundreds of years, and therefore….

Claire closed the album gently, handing it back to the excited man before her. "I see." she said, and couldn't help the huge smile on her face as she looked up at this man- no, her country. The country she had loved ever since she could remember, the country she had enlisted in the army for, vowing to protect until the very end, the country that she would be serving and governing for the next four years. She held out her hand, her smile widening as the man in front of her lit up. "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Mr. United States of America. My name is Claire McKinnon, and I will be your President for the next four years. Let us work together to better the country and the state of the world." They shook hands, and the air seemed to charge for the moment they shook hands.

_Country and Leader. Contract complete._


	3. Chapter 3: Country 101

Chapter 3: Country 101

Claire watched fascinated as her country practically inhaled 10 hamburgers in less than five minutes. They were still in the Oval Office, and having a midnight snack before delving into whatever information America had to give to Claire. Claire, barely able to contain her excitement, started to speak.

"So, Mr.-"

"Alfred."

"Sorry?"

America grinned, scrunching up the hamburger wrapping and throwing it into the trash. "The names Alfred F. Jones. No need to be so formal, dude! You can call me whatever you want in private, but when we're out in public just call me Alfred." Claire couldn't help but smile. There was something so endearing about Alfred's enthusiasm and casual attitude. Claire felt herself relaxing, formalities taking a back seat. "Alright then Alfred." Claire said, stealing one of his French fries and swiveling around in her chair. "Gimme the low-down."

Alfred grinned. He was really starting to like his new President.

Right. Basically, every country is personified as a dude or chick. We're all pretty young looking, even though some of us have been around for, like, a million years. God knows how old that old fart China really is." America slurped on his Coke thoughtfully before continuing. "Anyway, our job is to make sure our people are happy, and that we make decisions with they're best interest in mind. But we don't consider ourselves "better" than our citizens. After all, we're like all our people rolled into one!" He smiled fondly. "We are the representations of our people: their beliefs, culture, everything. We fight for them and alongside them. We give them a place to live and thrive, and in return, they believe in us and unite under us. That is what it means to be a country."

Claire studied her country. He looked so young, about 19 years old. Just four years older than her Alex, and to have such responsibility and literally part of the world resting on his shoulders….

"It must be difficult." Claire said quietly. "Serving the needs of the many as best as you can, all the while keeping your identity hidden as much as possible." America laughed. "It definitely has its moments, but it's worth it! And it's not like we need recognition from our people about who we are. After all, all of our hard work is shown on the map of the world! Heck, our pride and joy are shown when all our people celebrate our birthdays! That's the best gift you can get!"

Claire smiled. She could tell that despite his crazy personality, he took his job very seriously. Claire's curiosity was rising to breaking point. "Tell me more about you, Alfred." said Claire. "How are you affected by major changes in the country? How involved are you with the people? My goodness, there's so many things I want to ask!" She looked rather frazzled, and America couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Claire, lemme give you Country 101." He stood up, gesturing to himself. "Each part of my body corresponds with a part of my country. The curl on my head is Nantucket, my heart is Washington D.C., and Florida…." he paused. He usually didn't mind sharing just exactly what Florida was with his previous presidents. They had the same anatomy as him after all. But now, it felt different. He suddenly felt self-conscious. What the hell, he was about to proudly announce to his female president what his junk was!

"Your 'private parts', I'm assuming?" America blushed, mentally smacking himself as his President smirked. "Y-Yes." He felt like crawling under a rock. But then he remembered, he was a hero dammit! Hero's didn't get embarrassed! He let out an obnoxious laugh to cover up his embarrassment. "Yep! And my glasses are Texas!" "Oh, so they aren't prescription glasses?" said Claire. "Nope!" He took them off, and Claire was surprised to see how young the country really looked. Despite being the current superpower of the world, he still had the looks and personality a young man, practically young enough to be her son. Something inside of her softened.

"If that's the case, then when your country is attacked… what happens?" America's smiled dropped, and he put his glasses back on. "Well, when scars are left on our land, scars are left on our bodies. And no matter how many centuries old they are, the attacks are never forgotten, and the scars never go away." He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Claire took in a sharp breath. As a soldier, she had witnessed death and injuries at their worst, but seeing all the scars that littered her country's young body made her heart break. Alfred, seeing the look of sadness in his President's eyes, felt guilty. But she had to know. She had to know what governing a nation really meant, that each of her actions would affect him too.

Suddenly he felt warm fingertips on his chest, over his heart. He looked down, surprised, to see Claire examining the burn-mark over his heart thoughtfully. "Was this from 1812, then?" she asked, looking up at her country. America relaxed. "Yeah, it is." The way she fussed and worried over his wounds, poorly- hidden motherly concern all over her face, filled him with a feeling he hadn't felt for centuries. It was the feeling of having a woman in his life, but not just that, but a mother. America was floored. To feel this way towards his new boss, who he had just met an hour ago, was crazy. But then he thought about it. Ever since he was little, he had been surrounded by men. He had been raised by men, governed by men, and fought alongside mainly men. Sure, their had been motherly figures in his life, like some of his President's wives. He stared hard into her face. Then he realized. Was it her eyes? Those green eyes, full of concern and affection. A bit like how _hi_s eyes used to look, hundreds of years ago.

"Surely not all of these could be from attacks on the country." said Claire, interrupting America's thoughts. "A few of these look like bullet wounds." "You got it!" said America, starting to button up his shirt as his President sat back down. "They're from all the wars I fought in. The World Wars, the Vietnam War, you name it; I probably have a scar from it somewhere. You see, I can get hurt physically or when my country is attacked. Though any attacks on my body don't affect my land. Otherwise there probably wouldn't be much left." Once again noting the concern on Claire's face, he said quickly, "It's really not that bad! I'm young and awesome! You should see what some of the older countries look like."

"That reminds me," said Claire. "If the other countries are personified as well, what exactly are your relationships with each other like? The Austro-Hungarian Empire, for instance." Alfred coughed. "Um, that's a bit tricky. But I'll do my best to explain. Most of the countries are guys. And some of us are centuries of years older or younger than each other. But despite that, we each kind of have families, based on who raised us and stuff. Heck, some of us are actually related to each other, though no one really knows how that happened!"

"Really!" Claire was starting to get excited at the prospect of meeting other countries. "Yeah! Like North and South Italy are twins, Norway is apparently Iceland's big brother, Germany is Prussia's little brother, England and his big brothers Scotland and Wales and the Irelands, and me and Mattie are twins!"

Claire nearly choked on her tea. "You have a twin!? Who is he?" America grinned proudly. "He's Canada, of course! He looks just like me, but not as heroic looking. He's really quiet though, so he gets forgotten a lot…" There was a moment of sadness on his face. "But I never forget my bro, and that what matters! You'll see him tomorrow probably, he always comes down with his boss to meet the new President and stuff."

"Fantastic!" America's twin brother, Canada. She was going to meet Canada! "As for relationships with each other… huh. Well, I know that Austria and Hungary were actually married for a while, what with the whole Austro-Hungarian Empire and all. Oh yeah, Hungary is one of the few chick countries, but I swear she's the manliest out of all of us." He shuddered. "As for me and England, we are NOT together! He raised me; it would have been really creepy if he turned all pedo on me. If I had to bet on who England was sleeping with, I'd say France. There's so much sexual tension between them that even ITALY has noticed, and he's a complete airhead."

"Interesting." Claire didn't mind same-sex relationships at all. On the contrary, she fully supported it. You should be with the one you love after all. "Oh yeah! Iggy's probably gonna come around some time this week too! I think it's to establish friendly relations with you or something like that. He comes every time I get a new President, it's kind of annoying. Oh yeah, Iggy is England by the way. I REALLY hope France doesn't come too. I swear, if he tries to hit on you just kick him in the nuts. That should stop him. For a while, anyway."

"Will do," said Claire, growing slightly concerned. "Alfred, as much as I want to hear more about the countries, what exactly is _our_ relationship? Where do you live? Do you accompany me to my meetings or do I accompany you to your meetings? How often will I see you? I must know, so I can start planning and getting to work as soon as possible."

America threw his empty Coke can into the trash. "Oh yeah. I have my own place here in D.C., and a bunch of places around the country, but I'll be staying here in the White House for the first month of your term, to make you get settled in or you need me for anything. We'll probably be seeing each other almost every day, for paperwork and all that boring stuff. We can also hang out for fun too! We go together to meetings and really important stuff, like signing official documents and whatever. Though there will be time where we have separate appointment. Also, I gotta warn you about World Meetings. All the leaders of course have their own World Meeting. That's the one that is filmed and shown on T.V. The countries have their own World Meeting, and that, thank god, is not recorded. The next World Meeting is here, so I'll be leading it! I _am_ the hero, after all! If you guys hear any loud or disturbing noises, just ignore it. You'll probably get more stuff done than we do anyway." He looked at Claire. "No offense, but you look like a zombie. Why don't you go to bed? We can talk more in the morning if you want. It's probably gonna be a crazy day tomorrow. Besides, I wanna meet your kids!" Claire smiled tiredly. "I'll take your advice, Alfred. Goodnight. It was lovely to meet you. I'll see you in the morning."

Claire lay in bed, processing everything she had just learned. The countries were people, and it sounded like she would be meeting a few of them very soon. As she drifted off to sleep, she though, "I wonder what they're like? The kids are going to go crazy when they find out….."

Little did she know just how crazy things were going to get.


	4. 4:Maple Syrup, Croissants, and Earl Grey

Chapter 4: Maple Syrup, Croissants, and Earl Grey

Alexander shuffled towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly. For some unknown reason, fate decided to be cruel and wake him up at the ungodly hour of eight in the morning. He was still exhausted after last night, but hunger was the only reason he had gotten out of bed. As he walked, he took in his surroundings, excitement started to bubble inside him. Here he was, strolling down the corridors of THE White House, wearing his pajamas and bunny slippers. Sure, the CIA agents everywhere was a little unsettling but he figured he would get used to it. Suddenly he heard a **_BANG_**, a man's voice shouting, and a little girl's laugh. _Molly!_

He started running in the direction of the noises, the smell of burned SOMETHING invading his nostrils. He couldn't let anything happen to Molly! He threw the kitchen doors open, running into the smoky room. "MOLLY! Are you-" He stopped abruptly, nearly slipping on the tiled floor. There was Molly, laughing/coughing on a chair. But there were also three other people in the kitchen, coughing and cursing through the smoke. Three blonde men, and none of them seemed to be the chef. Summoning all of his courage, he ran towards Molly, picked her up and shouted, "Who the hell are you people! One wrong move and I'll… I'll do something really bad!" Oh God, _SO _lame. But the figures had straightened up, and Alex could just tell that they were powerful men, even though they didn't seem too muscular or anything. He knew fighting them would be his death sentence.

Suddenly the overhead sprinklers went off, clearing the smoke. One of the men spoke, "Bloody hell, how on _earth_ did that happen?" **_A British guy?_**"Oui, Angleterre, how you managed to burn _water_ of all zings is beyond me. Clearly, you suck, _mon lapin_." **_A FRENCH guy!?_** "G-Guys, we should really clean up before-" The third blond man turned, and seeing an angry teenage boy holding a laughing Molly squeaked, "Maple!" **_WHAT THE HECK IS MAPLE!?_**

The other two turned around at the third guy's "Maple," and Alex's eyebrows shot up in shock. Before he could stop himself, he found himself blurting, "What the heck is wrong with your eyebrows?" There was a moment of shocked silence, the Eyebrow-Guy looking like he was going to start shouting, when there was a stern voice at the doorway that Alex knew all too well.

"What in the world is going on here!?"

_ Uh oh. Mom._

Everyone turned once again, to see a very angry middle-aged woman donned in a dark blue robe, brown hair held up in a loose bun, glasses glinting angrily in the kitchen light. The sprinklers, as though sensing the woman's anger, immediately shut off. "Mom-"

"_Bonjour_, Mademoiselle McKinnon. Je suis Fr-"

_SLAP_

"What have you done to my children." Claire practically snarled, glaring at the shocked Frenchman. She turned to the other two blonde men, who flinched in fear. "And who the _hell _are you."

_Needless to say, Mom was scary when she got mad._

Surprisingly, it was Molly who spoke. Wriggling out of her brother's grasp, she said, "Mommy! Don't be mean to my friends! We were gonna make you a yummy cake!"

**WHAT.**

"Please, President McKinnon, we are terribly sorry about this rather unorthodox introduction." said Eyebrow-Guy, his British-accented voice echoing around the kitchen. "We had assumed that America would have told you that we would be arriving earlier today. It appears we were mistaken. Bloody git." The British man growled the last sentence out as an after thought.

"Wait." Claire looked at the three men before her. The British man had acidic green eyes, enormous eyebrows, and golden hair. The Frenchman had sparkling azure eyes, a bit of a beard, and wavy light blond hair. The third one's hair was a shade between the British man and the French man's, and was wearing a red sweater with a white maple leaf on the front. He looked a lot like Alfred. Claire let out a sigh of relief, relaxing from her position in front of her children.

"My apologies. You must be England, France, and Canada. America has told me about you. I was only expecting Canada later in the day, but nonetheless this is a pleasant surprise. It is an honor to meet you three, and I do hope we can get along." She held out her hand. The three men stared at her for a moment, before they started to laugh.

"Well! That's a first! How did you know who we were!" said England, stepping forward and shaking Claire's hand. "Your accents, but also your appearance." She smiled fondly at the three men. "America has your hair, Mr. England, Mr. France's eyes, and Mr. Canada's sweater and almost identical features gave it away." "Looks like America has chosen himself an intelligent President." Said England, smiling. "And a woman as well. About bloody time too, I'm sick of getting laughed at when I ask if anyone wants to knit with me."

"Angleterre, don't bore Mademoiselle McKinnon wiz your embarrassing 'obbies," said France, stepping forward and bowing as he kissed Claire's hand. "Oui, je suis France. It is a pleasure to meet you. And don't worry about ze slap, I am unfortunately very used to it." "Oh my goodness, I really am very sorry, it's just-"

"Everyone stop!" They four adults turned to see a bewildered looking Alex. "Mom, what's going on? Why are they calling themselves France, Canada, and England? And why the heck was Molly even with them in the first place!?"

This time it was Canada who spoke. "Well…"

* * *

Canada basically said to Alex and Molly what America had told Claire last night, but in simpler terms so they could understand. He then told Claire that they had been planning on surprising her with a cake when Molly had wandered in. While they were chatting, somehow England had managed to burn water, and that was when Alex had burst in.

"Wait, hold up. You guys are countries? Like, _the_ countries?"

"Y-yes."

"Which means, you've been around for, like, _ever_, right?"

"Oui."

"Which means…" Alex suddenly pointed at England and exclaimed excitedly, "Which means had to have been a _PIRATE_ at one point, right?!"

England looked a bit startled. "I prefer the term privateer, but-"

He was suddenly tackled by the two children, the breath knocked out of him. Then they both started talking rapidly at the same time. Good lord, it was like having two Americas squeezing the life out of him.

"Dude, that's **awesome**! You're less lame than I thought! Oh my god, did you make people walk the plank?"

"Mister Engwand, do you know Captain Spawwow?"

"-with shotguns and pistols and-"

"-and the pwetty lady wif the sword and-"

_"Can't… breath…!"_

* * *

A minute later, Claire had managed to pry her children off the now wheezing England. They were all seated around the kitchen table, save for France, who insisted that he make them all breakfast.

"Ms. McKinnon, there is another reason we are here besides baking you a cake." said England seriously. "While we are indeed here to establish alliances and what not, and are bosses will be arriving tomorrow, there is a more personal matter we wish to discuss with you. And we would prefer to do it now, before America wakes up."

"I see." Claire turned to Alex. "Alex, why don't you and your sister go take Argon for a walk around the grounds? Harold is currently looking after him right out in the hallway." Alex was about to protest, but immediately stopped when Claire gave him the "Mom Look". "Fine." He said, taking his sister's hand and starting to walk to the door. Molly turned, waving, "Bye, evwyone!" The four adults waved as the door closed.

"So what exactly is this about?"

Canada and England exchanged looks. England started to speak, "Well, we wanted to talk to you about Alfred's current social situation, because heavens know he won't tell you himself. You see, he… well, that is to say…" "Alfred doesn't have many friends." Canada finished, Claire noting the pained look on both their faces. "Sure, it's natural for countries to not get along, but it's different for Alfred. He's the world's super power. But he's also kind of obnoxious and owes certain people a lot of money. Add that with all the war things that are going on… well. It hasn't been easy. Not many countries can keep up with his personality, and he puts up with a lot of hateful things that the other countries say about him, but…" Canada's eyes welled up with tears. England said, "Look, we know that being the current super power of the world has its consequences. You have to sacrifice a lot to get to the top. Hell, I was the super power of the world myself at one point. So I know what America is going through. But unlike him, I was a ruthless bastard, and cut down anyone who blocked my path or even looked at me the wrong way. America isn't like that, and I don't want him to become what I became at one point."

"What Angelterre is trying to say is zat we just want what any ozer parent wants for zeir child." said France, looking at Claire from his position at the stove. "Zat boy is ridiculously strong, in body and spirit, but 'e 'as a delicate 'eart. 'e is sensitive, and cares for ozers much more zan 'e cares for 'imself." France turned off the stove, letting whatever he had made cool. He walked over to Claire, and for the first time the Frenchman looked serious. "Mademoiselle McKinnon, s'il vous plait, take care of our Amérique. Lead 'im down ze right paz, and 'elp 'im prove to ze ozer nations zat 'e is indispensable to zis world."

Clair was stunned. The three countries, no, America's _family_, we're looking at her with serious and pleading eyes.

"I-"

The kitchen doors burst open. Thee was a blur of red, white and blue and what sounded like the ruffling of feathers as the word "MATTIE~!" echoed around the kitchen.

"Oof!" Canada stumbled a bit as he caught America in his tackle hug, the motion causing them to swing around in a circle. A huge bald eagle flew around the kitchen before settling down on the back of a kitchen chair, titling its head at Claire. _What on earth...? _"Hey Al." said Canada, smiling at his twin brother. They really looked alike, save for Canada's longer and wavy hair, and purple eyes. He even had glasses. "Bloody hell America, what have I said about bringing that bird into the kitchen! Food is being prepared here you git!" America looked at England over Canada's shoulder. "Hey! Don't be hatin' on Amelia! She's way cooler than your imaginary fairies or whatever! And I bet Mattie brought Hakunamatata or whatever his name is here too!" America's face paled. "Wait. When you said _food_, d-did you mean…. _your_ food or-" "'Ave no fear Amérique~! Papa France is 'ere! I 'ave cooked your Président and ourselves a delicious breakfast." "Well, it does smell- wait. My President?" He turned to the table, and seemed to notice his rather shocked looking president for the first time. "OH MY GOD! MS. PRESIDENT MCKINNON BOSS CLAIRE! I'M SO SORRY!" He flung himself off Canada towards his President's general direction, straightening his pajamas and bed-head as he started to babble.

"I gotta text late last night about Iggy and Francis coming this morning with Mattie and I was gonna tell you but it was like three in the morning so I set my alarm for six a.m. so I could prepare and stuff before you woke up but it didn't go off and oh god has Iggy cursed you or even worse has Francis molested you or-"

"Alfred, calm down, it's alright." said Claire, laughing. "I have already met… Mattie… Francis… and…. Iggy?" She looked quizzically at England, who blushed. "Erhm, no, my name is not Iggy. That's just what that moron over there calls me for god knows why. My apologies, I completely forgot to give you my human name. My name is Arthur Kirkland." "Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, Mademoiselle." Said France, winking. "I'm Matthew Williams, Ms. McKinnon." said Canada. He was currently on his knees, seeming to be tugging something from under the table they were sitting at. "And this-" he pulled, lifting what looked like a _polar bear cub_ from under the table, "Is Hakunamatata." The polar bear looked up at Canada. "Who are you?" it said in a high-pitched voice. "I'm Canada. Seriously Kamehameha, I've had you for hundreds of years, and you still don't know my name?" "To be fair, mon petit, you don't remember 'is real name eizer. It's Kumajirou, oui?"

Just then, the kitchen door opened, and in came Alex, Molly, and Argon. "Hey guys we-"

"WOOF!"

Everyone looked from the bald eagle, to the polar bear, to the golden retriever.

_Uh oh. _


End file.
